please please dont forget me
by x0xalexis8
Summary: when sonny and chad are out for a walk sonny has something to tell him.but what happends if sonny gets kidnapped and not seen for 8 years! rated t because im not sure
1. Chapter 1

Sonny pov

"Bye tawni im taking a walk with Chad" tawni looks at me "at 10 at night?" "Ya so im going to tell him abou-"tawni screams "about the thing you found out yesterday?" I laugh "YESS" I hugged tawni then left to find Chad. I saw him talking to portlyn."Hey portlyn hi Chad" portlyn hugged me "hey sonny" did I tell you me and portlyn are best friends? Aside from tawni."Hey son bun" I look at Chad sun bun really?" really Chad really?" he laughed then took my hand "bye portlyn"she waved as we walked away.

* * *

><p>i know it needs work ! r&amp;r<p> 


	2. its all my fault!

Chad's pov

Sonny and I are holding hands walking down the street. I still have no clue what she wants to tell me I want to know!*huff*"see that star?" I ask her pointing at the sky."Yea the really shiny one?" I nodded and said "I bought it for you I named it sonny!" she just stared for a while" it's beautiful!" I smiled when she's happy I am. "so what do you have to tell me?" she laughed "not yet!" I groaned why does she do this to me I don't understand!

Sonny's pov

Haa I love making Chad wait its fun! "Look at the pretty flower Chad!" he looks over smiles and walks over to it. Its kinds far away I smile until I felt some type of cloth go over my mouth and I suddenly pas-

Chad's pov

Man this flower has a hard root! Weird I don't hear any giggling so I turn around and sonny's not there" SONNY?" I yell thinking it's a joke" this isn't funny" until I se some guy throwing a girl in a van… WAIT! That's sonny I pulthe flower out with one hand and I ran! Ran so fast I fell…when I looked up they were gone. I started to cry and I pulled out my phone and called this was all my fault all mine.

Portlyn pov

"Okay so shopping or getting our hair and nails done?" tawni me sonny and tawni are all bestfriends! "How abou-" I got cut off bye my phone singing Victoria justice's "freak the freak out" that meant Chad was calling me I smiled thinking sonny told him the new"hey Chad!" "Portlyn I need your help" he didn't sound happy oh no he didn't like sonny's news!" what's wrong?" He sniffed "some guy took sonny call the police and the ambulance!" "why the ambulance?" he sniffed again "I twisted my ankle and my writs" oh god don't cry portlyn don't cry..to late im crying "okay ill be right there" tawni was just looking at me. I don't think I can re tell the story its all my fault sonny wanted to go out to dinner but I told her it was nice out tonight and she should go for a walk!

Tawni's pov

Portlyn hangs up the phone and she is crying so hard. She was just happy a second ago. "What's wrong?" she looks at me and says "I'll tell you on the way" she took my hand and we walked down the hallway (no not Lesbos like she friendly holding hands) the more she told me the more I cried. This is all my fault she wanted to tell him on Friday when she had off but I told her to tell him as soon as possible! Omg I can't do this sit in the hallway while portlyn calls the police.


	3. how much i love you

I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.  
>Rated T for cursing<p>Chads POV<p>

After hanging up with Portlyn,I sat myself up and waited. My head shot up to the sound of the Ambulance.

"are you alright ?" I hear the EMT ask,but all i could do was shake my head and take his hand to help me stand up.

-After the hospital-

I was let out with crutches,Portlyn and Tawni.

"i called the Police and they are getting right on the case...after you went to get your leg looked at the wanted to see you"

Tawni told me as we headed to Portlyns car.

Driving felt to slower it went ment the farther Sonny was from me.

"Hello ,My name is Officer Patrick and i will be asking you a few questions." He led me to a few seats.

" What time did Ms Allison Monroe-"

"Her name is Sonny" I cut him off.

"okay what time did ms Sonny Monroe go missing?" He said and i took out my phone and looked at the time i called Portlyn.

"About 7:30" He nodded and wrote it down.

"what color was the so called van?"

"Black"

After a few more questions i was back in the care with Tawni and Portlyn. The let me think so i did.

How could i do that to her? why did i do that to her? they could killer her..hurt her...rape her. My lip quiverd.

I felt a hand on mine I looked up to see Tawni turned in her seat. "i'm okay"

"No your not come stay with me and Port tonight" i only shrugged and Tawni left it at that and turned back around.

Sonnys POV

I opened my eyes to see pitch black...did i even openmy eyes? i asked myself. "C-Chad?" I asked sitting up.

I slowly rememberd what happend and i started to freak out. The car Jerked and i went flying "damn it" i whisperd.

The door opened and two guys stood there. "get out slut" the one said.

I squinted at the light and did what he said.

The minute i got out they put handcuffs on me and pushed me into a small house in the woods.

I just realized that i was passed out all night.

"w-why are you doing this?" i whisperd.

"dont take whore" i left it at that.

Sorry i havent updadated in foreverrrr im so sorry and thanks to the people who gave me tips!:)  
> <p>


	4. i'll fight for you

**I dont own Sonny With A Chance!**

Tawnis POV

Never in my life have i seen Chad cry..really cry. Last night he sat on my couch and cried almost the whole night. Almost to the point where me and Port almost did too. Now its the next morning and Chad is gone.

"where do you think he went?" Portlyn asked. i Shrugged looking at my feet.

"he probably went to find Sonny" I replied looking at my phone again. Its 10:30 and no call from him.

"im calling him!" Portlyn said talking out her phone.

"Stop! let him cool off! His girlfriend just got kidnapped!" And for some reason its like it all finally sunk in.

"she gone" i whisperd and sat on the couch. "please Sonny please dont leave me!" i said as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Portlyn sat next to me and hugged my as she cried to.

My phone started to ring and i jumped up.

"hello!" i yelled int the phone.

"Listen Tawni im sorry but im looking for Sonny im feeling good about this" i heard Chads voice say.

"no i-its okay where are you?" i bit the skin next to my nail.

"im at the park where she was taken-" I hung up and pulledd Portlyn off the couch.

"what are you doing?" Portlyn asked grabing her purse when i grabbed mine.

"to the park to help Chad" And with that i headed out the door.

Chad's POV

I walked over to the tree where Sonny had seen the flower. That sam beautiful flower was now on he grass a foot away and a big hole in the ground were it used to sit.

I pulled out the cloth i found on the ground it smelled weird and i think they used it on Sonny. A door shut behind me and Tawnis voice rang in my ears.

"Hey Chad whats that"

"Somthing that may help us find Sonny"

**soooo i hope you liked it reviews are always nice!**


	5. is it or is it not you?

**I dont own Sonny With A Chance!**

-8 years later-

Chad thought that he would find Sonny..but he never did. The police gave in years ago assuming the worst. Chad never believed it he knew somewhere Sonny was waiting for him.

Chad was walking down the street it was a warm day and he needed air.

Chad's phone rang. He took his phone out as it read _Tawni _ he answered it.

"hey Tawn" He said into the phone.

"Chad! me and Nico are going to Starbucks please meet us there!" Tawni exclamed into the phone.

"umm...sure Tawni i'll be there in a few" he closed his phone and made his way to the Starbucks they always go to.

"hey!" Tawni said seeing Chad walk through the doors she gives him a hug and Nico and him hand shake.

"so whats the news?" Chad asked sitting in a booth after getting his coffee.

Tawni smiled and held out her left hand. There on her perfect ring finger was a 4 karrot dimond.

Chad looked at Nico "about time man! congrats"

Tawni bounced in her seat and hugged Nicos arm.

"i just wish Sonny was here" Tawni said loking at her hand.

Chad felt the sting in his eyes but it quickly went away "Tawni Sonny is still here somewhere i promise you that."

Tawni sniffed "ya ya i guess your right shes always here with me" Tawni smiled through her teary eyes.

Her and Chad took it the hardest. Sure it hit Portlyn pretty hard hard enought to make her move away to New Jersey. But not as much as the two.

"did you tell Portlyn yet?"Chad asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Tawni shook her head. "she is coming in for a few days Tomorow im telling her then"

Chad smiled "thats nice maybe she'll get your mind off things" he stood up.

"alright guys i have to get home,but really congrats i'll talk to you later!" And with that Chad walked out of the store.

Walking back into the warm air Chad felt at peace. That all stopped when he a girl in front of him with long Dark hair she was holding a little boys hand with brown hair who looked about 5 and on the other she was holding a girls hand with Blonde hair she looked about 8 or 7.

"Sonny?" he asked.

The girl froze for a second but kept walking in a faster pace.

Chad was about to tap her shoulder but a mand in a car snapped his fingers and yelled

"Allison get the hell in the car now!" the girl nodded and pulled the children along with her into the car.

Chad sighed "i need to stop! everytime i see a girl with brown hair i think its Sonny!" he said to himself. Some people stopped and stared.

"leave me alone!" Chad yelled and speed walked back to his house.

**so i know still not at the great part yet but im getting there! reviews are nice!**


	6. when will this end?

**hey! sorry its been a couple of days just been a bit busy! so thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

The next morning Chad walked up to the Condor studios and gave a slight wave to passing people.

"Hey Chad ready to film the final episode?" Chole asked.

Chad rolled his eyes "You mean the one that should have been 4 years ago"

Chad walked onto the set and grabbed his script taking a bite of an apple that was in a basket.

"This is awful!" Chad exclamed and the director came to him.

"W-what do you mean ? this should be the best episode yet!"

"Not the episode Dave" Chad rolled his eyes again "This apple it suck" he threw it into the trash can behind Dave.

Dave sighed in relife and gave Chad a fake smile.

"The episode sucks too" And Chad walked away into his dressing room.

Tawni's pov.

"were could she be!" Tawni said in the LA Airport standing on her tippy toes.

"Relax babe her flight just landed"Nico said holding her hand.

"yeah babe my flight just landed" Tawni quickly turned around at the sound of the voice.

"PORT!" Tawni screeched oulling her into a hug.

"hey Tawni i missed you too- What is that!" Portlyn pulled Tawnis hand.

"when did that happen!" She admired the beautiful stone.

Tawni smiled "yesterday i almost told you on the phone but i knew i had to tell you in person"

Portlyn laughed "its amazing!" she turned to Nico and gave him a hug "congrats!"

" go back to our house Chad said he would be over later."

Portlyn frowned "hows he doing?

Tawni shrugged "the same maybe a little better i dont know he still doesnt talk about-about her"

Portlyn left it at that as they made their way to the car.

Chad's pov

Chad was about to pull into Tawni and Nicos driveway when he saw the same girl from yesterday.

Even without seeing her face he remember the same dirty sneakers, jean jacket,and black leggings not to mention thesame hair.

She was facing him as she was walking her head was down and he noticed the tracker on her ankle. She was turning to walk into the street when Chad Ran out of his car.

"Sonny!" she looked at him and he knew it was her. He want to grab her hand when a man walked up and pushed Chad back.

"dont touch my bitch" the man Grabbed her and and dragged her into the same van as last time. Before Chad could react they were gone.


	7. one step closer

**heyyy another update cuz i feel like it! thank you for the reviews even just one makes me happy! so here is chapter 7!**

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

Chad stood in shock for moment "what just happened?'

Tawni's front door opened and there was Tawni herself. She raised an eyebrow and stepped out toward Chad.

"you okay? i thought i heard noises"

"i think i saw Sonny.." Chad said looking at the ground then up to see Tawnis face.

"you-you what!" Tawni said putting a hand to her forhead.

"i saw her yesterday holding a boy and a girls hand and i thought i just imagend it like usual but this time i saw her face! Tawni i swear it was her!" Chad exclaimed wanting his bestfriend to see he wasnt crazy.

"i dont know Chad are you sure it was just some poor innocent girl?" Tawni asked.

Chad threw his hands up "yes! im 99.9% sure it was Sonny"

"so your not 100% sure though..."

"Tawni.." Chad said in the voice that said shut up.

"why didnt you grab her then Chad. why didnt you grab her and never let her go?" Tawni asked the tears forming in both her hand Chads eyes.

"i-i couldnt Tawni a guy came and grabbed her before i could he said 'dont touch my bitch' "

Tawni gasped "SONNY IS NOT A BITCH!" Tawni looked around "were is the bastard!"

Chad grabbed Tawni's arm " Tawni you believe me now dont you?"

Tawni nodded "lets tell the others" Tawni grabbed Chads arm and dragged him inside.

****

"are you su-" Portlyn started to say.

"yes im sure!" Chad yelled putting his face in his hands "i failed Sonny AGAIN!"

"Chad come on man dont think like that" Nico said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"well to late i did so now she is gone again i didnt even read the license plate!"

"wai- Tawni didnt you put a camera ouside because the pap. kept coming?" Nico asked standing up.

"''yes! i did" Tawni said standing up too and leading eveyone to the computer room.

After a minute Tawni got the video up "that is so Sonny" she mummbled.

"aha! there the plate is 25h98l"**(i just made that up soooo)**

"Sonny i promise i will find you" Chad said writing down the plate number and running out the door the 3 right behind him.

**okay so what did you think? well it be as easy as they think it will be to find Sonny of a whole new quest? and again i know short like always im just a normal YOUTUBE writer so i normaly dont write much! and please if you are a Glee fan check ut my story 'Memories' please!**


	8. what a wonderful life

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews i really do love it i wish Sonny With A Chance was still popular! it is in my mind!**

Chad walked up to the police station with the others in tow.

"may i help you?" A officer asked infront of them.

"yes! i have information on the kidnapping of Sonny Monroe!" Chad said and Tawni handed the oficer the tape.**(i changed my mind Chad didnt write down the plate # Tawni just took the video)**

"wait here and i'll be back" The officer made his way to the back of the station.

"i hope we helped out" Portlyn said swinging back and forth.

Chad nodded and sat on the bench playing with his finger. He didnt understand why did they hate Sonny? She is amazing and funny and sweet and caring she is beautiful.

The officer came back a half an hour later holding the tape and a file.

"thank you for bringing that in. we found out the van was bought about 8 years ago by a Mr. Jonathan Randal"

Chad never heard of him before "what else did you find out?"

"Mr Randal is 29 he was born in Wisconsin and about 8 years ago came to Hollywood. But it says he was killed in a hit and run"

Tawni gasped "Sonny told me her old boyfriends name was Johnny...you think its the same guy?"

"could be" The officer said.

"The man that took Sonny today...he wasnt the same guy?" Chad asked.

The officer shook his head and pulled a picture out of the file. "this is Mr Randel"

"thats the same guy from yesterday!" Chad grabbed the picture. "Johnathan cant be dead then!"

"wait you saw them before?" The officer asked.

"yes yesterday i thought i saw Sonny with 2 kids before i could do anything she was yelled at by him" Chad pointed to the picture.

"Mr Cooper you just re-opend the case of Sonny Monroe i promise she will be back in your arms soon"

Sonnys POV

The van door closed and Sonny felt the small hands of the kids holding her hand.

"are you alright?" She asked holding them close.

"yes yes were alright Charlie hit herhead today though" The boy replied.

"Charlie! were did you hit your head" Sonny asked feeling the girls head.

"its fine i just hit it in the house" Charlie said.

"Charlie did they touch you?" Sonny asked seriously.

Charlie felt her tears and hide her face in her long blonde hair.

Sonny hugged her close and the door opened.

"lets go Baby" The man said in a husky voice.

Sonny didnt let the kids hand go she brought them in the broken house and on the couch.

"Master may i talk to you?" Sonny asked.

"sure hot stuff" The man slapped her ass and grabbed her hand leading her into another room.

"i told you you could only touch me...what can i do to make you stop touching Charlie?" Sonny asked.

The man winked and pushed Sonny on the bed and started kissing her when another man walked in.

"i would join in but the Sonny Monroe case has been re-opend'

The other man rolled off Sonny and smirked "well lets give them something to talk about."

He stripped Sonny down to nothing and tied her to the bed. "hand me the camera"

Sonny yelled"let me go you sick son of a bitch!"

The man just laughed and took pictures of her. "here print them out and drop them off at the police station and dont get caught"

The man nodded and took the camera leaving the room.

"So Sonny alone again are we?"


	9. Karma is a bitch

**AHHHH reviewsss i love them! so i wanted to update like hours ago but my sistercame over and all this crap sooo whatever. Anywho im updateing now soo enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**

Chad was asleep in his bed when the phone rang. It was the same day that he saw Sonny and for once he slept better knowing that Sonny was infact alive.

"hello?" Chad yawned.

"Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?" The man on the phone asked.

"yes who is this?" Chad sat up in his bed.

"ths is officer Carl we talked this aternoon" Chad reached over and turned on his light.

"yes yes have you found Sonny?" Chad asked.

The man on the phone sighed "Mr. Cooper you should come down to the station"

Chad knew something was wrong. He hung up and pulled some clothes on grabbed his phone and keys and was out the door.

Chad ran threw the station doors and spoted the officer. Chad ran to him and tapped his shoulder. When the officer turned around he was holding an envelop.

"w-whats that?" Chad asked when the officer handed it to him.

"just open it" Chad opened it to see about 20 naked pictures of Sonny her face full of many emotions. Chad dropped them like hot lava(not because she was naked nothing he hasnt seen before)

"who gave them to you!" Chad demanded.

"a young boy came in claming a man said to give this to an officer it was to help a case"

Chad fummed "to help a case my ass"

"Mr. Cooper calm down we are doing the best we can you are looking for finger prints now."

Sonny was untied and she was now chained on the couch.

"hush Chander" Sonny said to the crying boy "im not leaving you i promise"

The door slammed open and the two men came in. "oh please not drunk" Sonny whisperd.

"come on Sunshine" the one said. Sonny thought of Chad he always called her Sonshine..but he said it diffrently then they did.

The one took out the key and the other stood her up. they both grabbed her hand a pulled her to the bedroom. Sonny soundlessly whisperd reasuring words to the kids.

The rest was a blur for Sonny they threw her on the bed one doing one thing the other doing another.

Touching and moaning came from the men but Sonny was used to it by now she just laid there staring at the celing. Then when they would flip her over she would quietly hum to herself pretending like she was with Chad and he was the one touching her like he used to.

But it was always diffrent Chad cared how she felt always asking if she was okay if he should stop. These men never talked to her only the times they would yell at her to scream their names.

Sonny wished she would have grabbed Chads hand yesterday she wished she would have ran into his car and he would take her to the police gotten the supid traker off her ankle and they lived happily ever after but Sonny didnt process it being Chad fast enough.

karma is just a bitch i guess.

**omg omg omg! did you like it i thought the whole Sonny scene was good! did you? tell be in your review please! and really if you like Glee could you read my story for it!**


	10. careless or smart?

**Okay, So I have a new edit person! Creativity Is Wonder, she is helping me with my spelling mistakes too. Yay! Now I don't have to sound dumb! and she gets to read the chapter 10 minutes before you do mwhahaha! anywho...  
>I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!<strong>

Chad was told no finger prints but the boys were on the envelope. He was told he had to go home and if anything showed up they would call him. Chad went to Tawni's house, she had to know about the horrible things that were happing to Sonny. Tawni opened the front door, her eyes showed that she was sleeping.

"Chad! really its like 2 in the morning!"Tawni yelled drastically.

"well, um something happened with Sonny" Chad said, The straight emotion on his face dropped to a frown.

"That's not the face of a man that got his fiancé back"Tawni said as she opened the door for him.

"they took naked pictures of her, oh god Tawni it was awful!" Chad exclaimed. He was still rather upset about this. Nothing like that should be done, especially to an innocent girl or woman now, like Sonny,

Tawni gasped in pure shock. "W-what! Why?" She asked.

Chad just shook his head "I don't know they couldn't find fingerprints" He told her.

Tawni fell back on the couch and sighed. "I still doesn't make any sense"

"I know, Sonny never did anything to hurt anyone. I just want to know how some one could be heartless" Chad said meaning every word. Sonny had never done anything wrong.

**TAWNI*SONNY*CHAD*NICO*TAWNI*SONNY*CHAD*NICO***

Sonny woke up on same bed and she turned her body around slightly and saw the children asleep on both sides of her. The brunette realized they men were gone, and the computer they used to track her was sitting on the table across the room. Sonny quickly stood up. She walked across the room to where the computer was. She examined the screen for a minute and then snapped it. It wasn't that hard. It was actually pretty easy.

"How could they be so careless?" Sonny asked her silently.

She quickly left the room she was in and walked back into the bedroom that she was previously sleeping in. She gently woke the sleeping children and helped them get up.

"Come on lets go, there's no time for questions" Sonny told them.

They all walk out out of the house and then ran. They ran for miles or it felt like miles anyway. They ran for about an hour or so before they stopped at a pay phone machine. Sonny immediately put in a coin and dialled those three numbers only used in cases of emergency. 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" The woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Please help me, my name is Sonny Monroe-" Sonny started her speech but was cut off by the woman's talking.

"Sonny Monroe!" The woman shouted. "Don't worry sonny, we are tracking the phone call, help is on the way."  
>"Did you really think it would be that easy?" A dark voice said from behind where Sonny was standing.<p>

**Its short I know but im update twice today so it should equal a lot! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I have a SWAC rp that has been dead for a while and I just want to rp so if your interested go to my bio and the link should be there!  
><strong> 


	11. huh?

**This story is planned to have about 13 14 chapters so im almost there! This chapter is not going to be edited because my editor is asleep:( but oh well enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

Sonny backed up into the street.

"John leave me alone you have done enough damage to us!" Sonny screamed the faint sound of the siren was heard.

"You hear that they are coming for me and you cant do anything about it!"

Johnathan laughed "What if i did this?" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"Go ahead do it put me out of my misery" Sonny spat at him.

"Well what about this" he lowerd the gun to the girl. Sonny gasped.

"No!" she screamed "Dont touch her!"

"Okay" he simply said raised the gun again and the gun went off.

Screams were heard and Johnathan was gone.

Chad sat with Tawni the rest of the night they just stayed quiet.

"Chad is that your phone" Tawni asked when she heard the sound of vibration.

"Oh yeah" Chad grabbed his phone off the table.

"Hello..why...no..no problem i will be right there!" Chad hung up and grabbed Tawni's hand.

"Where are we going!" Tawni asked when she got into Chads car.

"The hospital" Chad started up the car.

They were quiet again the radio wasnt even on Tawni stared out the window and Chad drove the car. What could possible go more wrong? Really so much has happend already.

After 10 minutes of silence Chad pulled into the hospital parked and ran into the hospital doors Tawni at his heels.

"Sonny Monroe i need to see Sonny Monroe!" Chad yelled at the lady at the desk.

"Im sorry Mr. Cooper she is in emergency room" Chads world came down,or what was left of it.

Chad sat in a seat his face in his hands and Tawni at next to him her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"I really dont understand" Chad mummbled into his hands.

"No one will ever understand hun" Tawni continued to rub his back she eventualy fell asleep.

When Tawni Awoke Nico was sitting next to her and Portlyn was across from her asleep.

"where is Chad?" She asked groggily.

"The man found out his fiance was shot he had to get some air" Nico stated playing with Tawnis hair.

"How long have a been out?" Tawni asked holding Nico's hand.

"About 5 hours" Nico pressed a kiss to her temple. Chad returned with two coffees and handed one to Tawni.

"Sonny Monroe?" The doctor said scanning the room.

"Yes yes!" Chad stood up. "Is she okay?"

"She is alive she is in critical condition though. The bullet just missed her heart and she lost a lot of blood she went into a coma for an hour be she in just sleeping now."

"Can i see her?" Chad asked desperatly.

"Yes one at a time" The doctor led Chad into a room.

Seeing Sonny made Chad sick she was really skinny and she had cutts on her face and arm. She had many machines hooked up to her. Chad sat in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Hey Sonshine its been a while hasnt it...i love you so much and no matter what happens i will protect you im sorry for not protecting you that night-"

Sonnys hand moved to Chads face her thumb went over his lips then she lightly slapped him.

"Shut up Chad its not your fault not then not now not ever" Sonny said looking at him.

Chad smiled and lead in to give Sonny a kiss when the door opend. Charlie walked in.

"And who is this?" Chad asked smiling at the girl. Blonde hair big brown eyes.

Sonny smiled and told the girl to come over. Charlie slowly walked next to Chad looking at him her big eyes staring at his face.

"Chad this is Charlie Daisy Cooper and i think she looks just like her father"

**ohhhhhhhhh damnnn anyone see that coming..well of course i did i planed it the whole time but did you? Now your saying who is the boy...that will be answerd next Chapter. And no complaining i already wrote 2 chapters today!**


	12. i love you

**okay. here you go: Hey hey hey! So my story is almost over...a sequel...maybe. Well here you go! Again edited by my new friend Creativity Is Wonder.  
><strong>  
>Chad didn't know what to say. "Wait what how!" asked excitedly.<p>

Sonny laughed "Well that was my news the night I was taken I was going to tell you I was Pregnant" She told him with a smile on her face.

"Im..im a dad!" Chad exclaimed looking at the little girl and smiled. Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Chad it had many folding marks.

"How did you get that?" Chad asked taking the picture.

"Mommy gave it to me when I was three" Charlie said in a quiet voice.

"I had the picture in my pocket don't ask why" Sonny said with a smile as she looked between Chad and Charlie.

"Daddy.." Charlie said "Ca-can you hold me?"

Chad was more than happy to he set the young girl on his lap. "So how old are you?" Chad asked his daughter.

"Im going to be nine next week" Charlie as she held out nine fingers.

"wow your so big!" Chad exclaimed and the door opened again and Chandler came in.

"H-he cant be mine can he?" Chad asked as he looked at the young boy standing in the doorway.

"No-no he is Johns" Sonny said in a quite whisper.

"What Sonny! Good just what I was afraid of! They did touch you!" Chad said as he placed Charlie down and stood up.

"Chad calm down Chandler just wants a dad that doesn't treat him the way John did" Sonny cringed saying his name. 

"Kids, can you give is a minute please?" Sonny asked gently and quietly.

"Yes mommy" Charlie said as she grabbed Chandlers hand and they made there way out of Sonny's room.

Sonny's energy was low but she still managed to speak."Yes Chad I will admit they did touch me a...a lot, but it-it doesn't matter anymore" She said softly.

"Sonny, please tell me what they did to you" Chad said staring at Sonny's cuts.

"But Chad-" Sonny began but was cut off.

"Sonny" Chad said in a stern voice.

"Okay okay" Sonny sighed. "They would feed us once a week, they would do things to me, terrible things. They would beat us but some-days they were gone the whole day so that was good" Sonny felt the tears pile up in her eyes and trickle down her soft cheeks.

"Shh Sonny okay okay you don't have to tell me anymore" Chad said as he lifted up his finger and wiped away her tears.

The door suddenly opened and a nurse came in "Miss Monroe your Daughter, Charlie, just passed out in the waiting room we think she has a concision." The nurse told Sonny.  
>Sonny sat up in her bed "What! No no is she going to be okay" Chad squeezed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb across it.<p>

"We are not to sure yet, the doctor is checking her now, I will keep you updated." The nurse walked away and gently shut the door behind her.

Sonny put her head back and sighed.

"God this is all my fault!" Sonny said her voice cracking.

She should have been there holding her hand, not going on those stupid walks, she should be with her daughter now and be holding her hand. Chad stood up and kissed Sonny's cheek.

"Im going to let Tawni come in because I know she want to see you im going to see how Charlie is doing." He said.

Minutes after left, Tawni quietly knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Sonny" Tawni smiled sitting next to her.

"Hey Tawni I missed you" Sonny said slightly smiling at her.

"Im engaged you know" Tawni said. Sonny gasped and smiled.  
>"To who!" Sonny asked.<p>

"Nico" Tawni smiled and showed Sonny the ring.

"Nico!" Sonny exclaimed "when did that happen?" She kept asking questions.  
>Tawni thought for a second. "About 5 years ago"<p>

"Well congrats, Am I going to be in your wedding?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't the wedding have its maid of honour?" Tawni asked her.

"Oh Tawn! Thank you" Sonny held her best friends hand.

The nurse came back in with the news "Well Charlie does have a concision but also..."

**Yay for Cliff hangers! so again thanks Creativity Is Wonder for the idea! I had writers block for like an hour XD Review!**


	13. Its just to much to handel

**sorry that i didnt update Saturday i had work and yesterday i had a baby shower! And then my sister suprised attacked me and was like "you have to work today" -.-:( but here it is! So my idea for a sequel now im still not sure i might not because im running out of ideas for this story actualy next chapter is the last one!**

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

"We found Traces of sexual interaction within your daughter. It has caused her some problems with her being so young" The nurse explaned.

Sonny didnt say anything she just broke down in sobs.

"Oh Sonny..." Tawni said hugging her. Chad opened the door looking devastated.

"Chad did you hear?" Tawni asked. Chad nodded.

"She told me before she came in here" Chad went on the other side of Sonny and Sonny lached herself to him. Chad rubbed her back whispering calming words into her ear.

The doctor came in "Your daughter should be fine she is awake and she had some mild ingeries you should be able to take her home tomorow..as for you Ms Monroe your going to have to stay a bit longer. You are having surgery tomorow you should be home by thursday."**(its monday)**

Sonny nodded her eyes fluttering and looked at Chad "Please go see her for me" Chad reluctantly stood up from Sonnys side.

"I'll be back I promise" Chad made his way out.

-Charlies room-

Chad opened the door slowly poking his head inside.

"Hey Charlie" Chad said seeing the young girl.

"Hi daddy" Charlie sat up a bit."Im okay i promise it just my head that hurts i alway it my head though" She reasured him.

Chad smiled slightly and sat next to her. "Mommys worried"

"Tell her not to..if anyone should be worried its us she was just shot" Charlie stated.

Chad cringed "Yeah well im worried about you too" Charlie smiled.

"I said i was fine can you go tell mommy im alright?" Charlie asked. Chad smiled and nodded standing back up again pressing a kiss to charlies forehead.

"I'll be back later" chad was back in the hallway again he came to Sonnys door where a doctor was pulling Tawni out.

"W-whats going on?" Chad asked franticly.

"Her heart stopped Chad it just stopped!" Tawni was shaking and she put a hand to her fore head. Chad started pacing.

"This cant be happining!" He repeated again and came back with food and Portlyn standing next to him.

"What wrong...what happend to Sonny!" Portlyn asked trying to go into Sonnys room.

Chad pulled her back "Her heart stopped" you could here the rushing noises in her room.

"CLEAR!" Someone yelled.

**sooo its almost over this is also not edited this time because i feel bad about not updating that im just uploading it!**


	14. please please dont forget the finale!

**OMG! im so sorry! its been soo long! Not really but here is the last Chapter! i love you thanks for those who stayed with me throught this!**

**Creativity Is Wonder-My editor!**

**BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses**

**demiiilovato041**

**swac twilight14**

**and others!**

**Again thank you so much and still im not sure about a sequel but if you give me ideas and keep me or this story on alert i will get back to you!**

. words kept repeating Sonny is in a coma and its been 5 hours. FIVE!

"Here eat" Nico said handing Chad a muffin. Chad took it and ate in small bites.

**7 Hours**.

"Here is some Coffee Chad" Portlyn said handing it to him. Chad only nodded.

**10 hours.**

"Chad um me Portlyn and Nico have to go home" Tawni said softly. Chad looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

**13 hours.**

" you should get some rest" The nurse said Chad shook his was tired though.

**15 Hours**

Chad fell asleep on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

**17 hours.**

Chad was awake again playing with his thumbs pacing back and forth.

**24 hours.**

Chad finally went home to shower.

**28 hours.**

Chad returned smelling good but had baggy clothes on..something the publice never seen.

**32 hours.**

The newspapers already had her on the cover. It was full of lies though so he stopped reading it.

**37 hours.**

Portlyn stopped by to make sure he was okay. He told her he was fine and to go home.

**43 hours.**

Tawni gave him some money to buy food so he wasnt hungry he only got water and a small bag of peanuts.

**48 hours.**

2 full days now and Chad only moved out of the spot 1 time to shower 2 times to use the bathroom and 2 times to eat.

**720 hours later(aka 1 month)**

Chad was at home now he only came by 2 times a week. The phone rang.

Finally he got the phone call he has been waiting for.

"Mr Cooper Ms Monroe has-" Chad hung up and made his way to the hospital. Tawni watched Charlie and Chandler.

Chad now stood by Sonnys door he slowly opened it Sonny was sitting up she looked at Chad and smiled.

Chad rushed over to her.

"Oh Sonny your okay!"

"Chad they wont tell me what happend the last thing i remember was being with you"

"you were with Tawni when i went to go check on Char-"

"No Chad the lst thing i rememeber was being in the park with you when i was going to tell you about-" She gasped.

"Chad i didnt tell you im pregnant!" Sonny held her stomach. "It feels wrong.."

"Sonny you forgot 8 years of you life..but it wasnt life and one day i will tell you what happend but for now you dont have to remeber the pain" Chad said thankfully.

He held her hand and kissed it.

"What happend to our baby?" Sonny asked. The door opened and Tawni lead CHarlie and Chandler in.

"Charlie is the one you were pregnant with" Chad explained.

"Mommy!" Charlie hugged her. Sonny smiled.

"what about the boy?" she asked.

"No-" Chad remeber Sonny saying Chandler needed a real dad.

"yea Sonny he is our to" Chad Picked Chandler up and put him next to Sonny.

"your name is?" She asked.

"Mommy your silly its me Chandler!" The boy exclaimed.

Sonny laughed "thats right!" She looked at Chad.

"Hey Chaddy Please please dont ever leave me" Sonny held onto his hand.

"Never in a million years"

**FINITO!**

**yes it is over i know booohooo soooo sad:'( but a sequelmay be coming so i need ideas! pleaseeeeeee! thanks lovlies!Review!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
